


Till Death Do Us Part

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Body Horror, Body Modification, Creature Inside, Other, Oviposition, Psuedo-science Babble, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Testicle Growth, Urethal Gaping, Urethral Play, all the way through, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: After an unforgettable encounter on an alien planet, Dag never skips over the supplemental material again.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerchild/gifts).



When Dag’s suit’s AI displays that this planet’s air is breathable and the picturesque expanse of water before him is safe to drink, he doesn’t hesitate to pop the seals on his helmet, dropping it to the sand beneath his feet without a second thought.

“Dag, you really shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Oh shut it, Tiko. Loosen up.” Dag ignores the calls of his colleague as he pulls his suit down his body, stepping out of it, abandoning it as well as he tugs his undersuit off also, leaving his body bare.

Dag wastes no time wading into the blue green waters before diving in, swimming a ways out, and greedily drinking his fill. The cool water wraps around him, cocooning him like a lover’s embrace. When something bumps against his calf, Dag startles, jumping. The waters around him immediately darken as Dag is swarmed, smooth, sinuous bodies sliding against his own. Not biting. Yet.

Heart racing, Dag’s eyes seek out the beach, cursing his own stupidity for not checking for threats in the water first. They look like eels, but he has no way of knowing if they can be as dangerous as some of them or not. He curses again when he realizes just how far away it is, not having noticed just how far out he’d swam in his excitement.

Before Dag can shout out for his comrades, smart enough to stay on the beach, one of the eel-like creatures nudges against the tip of his cock. Suddenly they sting him, dozens, hundreds, maybe thousands of points of heat that spread, and he shouts and flails back, choking as he falls beneath the water.

Struggling back to his feet, he shouts again as one of them starts to worm itself into his urethra, his body having no defenses against the writhing mucus-covered creature. Dag tries to grab it, tries to pull it out, but it’s too slippery, his fingers unable to grasp it as it wiggles deeper.

Just when Dag’s certain that things can’t get worse—famous last words—a larger one is pressing itself against his anus. He tries to twist away, but with the waters around him filled with them, another takes its place in seconds. And then suddenly two of them push past the muscle, squirming against each other as they seek to fill him.

Dag wasn’t unfamiliar with anal sex, but he’s never been filled this much or this quickly. The burn is only minor, the mucus covering them easing the way. He doesn’t know if he should count that as a blessing or not.

The eel in his cock abruptly slips fully inside, and his guts twist in terror, certain it’s going to do some sort of irreparable damage. Nothing in his decades-long service had prepared him for this. Dag’s cock wags as the eel forces itself deeper, his body burning as it explores untouched depths of his body.

Worst of all is the way heat settles deep in Dag’s gut, his cock swelling with undesired interest. A sharp pinch deep in his crotch causes him to let out a gurgled scream, and his blood runs cold as his hands drop to his balls, feeling the way his flesh squirms from the movement of the creature within.

A moment of clarity is all Dag needs to tell his body to move. He can’t swim with this many of the creatures around him, but he can wade, forcing his feet forward one step at a time as more eels press into his body. Three more join the two worming their way into his guts, and then he loses track of the number within him as two try to fit into his urethra at the same time. His legs suddenly go weak, and he has to lock his knees to prevent himself from falling beneath the water. 

The orgasm that hits him suddenly is both the worst and best Dag’s ever had in his life, the waves of pleasure continuing far longer than any he’s ever experienced before as the eels’ strong bodies unconsciously undulate against sensitive parts of his body. The added lubricant of his release seem to be all the eels need to both slide into his cock.

Gritting his teeth, Dag eyes rolls back in his head as he fights the urge to pass out. He has to get to land, everything will be okay if he just gets to land. He tries his best to ignore the way that he has to widen his stance as he forces his feet forward again, his balls swelling enough to make walking normally difficult. Even with the illusion of weightlessness that the water creates, they feel heavy between his thighs. He can feel his insides shifting, being rearranged. One glance down at his normally flat abs now squirming with the mass of eels still slipping into him is enough to make him stare resolutely forward.

Eyes on the prize. He can do this.

Dag shakes through two more orgasms and his face is wet with tears when he finally nears the shore, the water only knee deep, the last of the eels hanging from his body, trying their hardest to muscle their way inside without the support of water around them. 

It’s Megs who reaches him first, throwing Dag’s arm over her shoulder and forcing him forward. Berret reaches them seconds later, water sloshing as he helps drag Dag out of the water.

As soon as Dag’s feet touched the dry sand, he starts begging. “Oh gods, get them out of me. Please get them out of me. Oh gods, I can’t—” Dag breaks off, falling to his knees as he shakes through another orgasm in front of his fellow astronauts.

Later Dag will be horrified when he thinks about it, but now all he can feel is growing terror as his stomach is still somehow growing despite the fact that no new eels are entering him. He presses his hands against the taut surface, flinching as it moves beneath his hands. He’s certain that at any moment they’re going to bust through his skin, crawl up his throat.

Dag’s eyes dart around from Megs to Berret to Gunner to Tiko to Leme, but no one moves towards him. Why aren’t they helping him?

Suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, Dag’s hand raises to his throat which unexpectedly bulges. Then he’s gagging as one of the eel’s suddenly wiggles itself up his throat, and out his mouth, falling to the sand where it squirms back towards the water.

Dag doubles over, chest heaving as one by one the eels exit his body, looking for the quickest exit. As fucked up as the situation is the slide of their bodies out of him, spreading him open as five, seven, a dozen leave him a a time, is exquisite and orgasm after orgasm rock his body, cock jerking but no fluid escapes. When the last one slips from his oversensitive body, Dag collapse against the sand unconscious.

 

Dag wakes slowly, not wanting to rise from the sleep’s comforting embrace. First he hears the beeping of a heart monitor, and his face twists in confusion. Blinking, he struggles to focus his eyes on the familiar metal of the ship’s ceiling. Trying to sit up, he groans at the pressure sitting on his stomach.

A surge of terror hits him upon seeing his grotesquely swollen stomach, and he shakes his head wildly as he remembers the cause of this. But no, this is wrong. They left him, he’s certain of it. He struggles to his feet, but moans as his testicles pull painfully and reaching down to grab them, each more than a handful.

Megs is suddenly at his side, forcing him back onto the bed.

“What’d they do to me?” Dag forces out past suddenly clattering teeth, his body trembling uncontrollably.

Megs piles blankets on top of him, and Dag is forced to close his eyes, unable to accept what he’s seeing.

“The Briik are normally harmless, but turns out this is their breeding season. Humans just so happen to smell like their preferred host species. They filled you with their eggs.”

“Take them out,” Dag bites out not understanding why they’re still inside him.

“We can’t, not without killing you. There are millions of them and they’ve already jacked themselves to your nervous system and attached themselves to your blood vessels. If we disturb them, the shock will kill you if the blood loss doesn’t.”

Dag swallows harshly. “So what, I’m just supposed to wait until they hatch?”

“Well if you weren’t so damn—”

“Can we not do this now?” Dag groans throwing an arm over eyes. “How long?”

Megs drops the tablet on his chest. “Why don’t you do some reading for once? You know where the call button is if you need anything,” Megs says before exiting his room.

Signing, Dag picks up the tablet, and begins to read, growing more and more pale as his eyes slide over the words. Finally having read enough, Dag tosses it aside, not caring that it clatters against the floor.

With trembling fingers Dag reaches down past his swollen stomach towards his dick which he can’t see. A sob rising from his throat as he easily slips two fingers into his gaping urethra. Because of the size and weight of his testicles it takes some maneuvering to reach his anus, ending with him squatting on the bed and reaching behind himself.

Another sob rises from his as he easily slips four fingers from each hand into his puffy asshole. Looking over his shoulder, he flinches, the mirror on his desk in the perfect position to show him more than he ever wanted to see.

A flood of heat makes Dag’s cock throb. His cock is painfully hard, has been this way since he awoke, but he’s been pretending it doesn’t exist.

Seems this is the way the Briik reward their hosts for a job well done. Worst is that the eggs will hatch in waves. A single host can’t ever hope to nourish an entire clutch at once, so only a tiny portion of them grow at a time, and after they are born, the next set take their turn, and so on and so forth.

Unable to stop himself, Dag lets out a sob as he starts to masturbate, fingers exploring places that before this day he’d never imagined he’d be able to touch.

Dag lets himself sink into denial as the orgasm hits him.

 

_“Initial analysis shows that all Craarbitt captured, the preferred host for the Briik, carried their eggs. This was a strange discovery as the last recorded Briik mating frenzy had been a decade prior. Further study is necessary to determine if the eggs had somehow survived dormant for so long or if Briik breed outside of the mating frenzy.”_

_“After a century’s long longitudinal study, the Briik have finally revealed the ingenuity of their mating habits. Unlike most other known species, they don’t follow any sort of mating pattern. A mating frenzy is sparked only when Briik populations drop below a certain level. At this point they swarm their chosen host, injecting them with tintrectrin to ensure that they won’t be harmed by the process before depositing millions of fertilized eggs within their host. *Perhaps linked is that Craarbitt populations tend to drop at the same time despite having an annual mating season. Further study is required.”_

_“The effects of tintrectrin are not well understood. Briik only produce it during a mating frenzy, and it decomposes quickly outside of their bodies. When individuals who do not becomes hosts are exposed to it, their body quickly metabolizes it. Despite numerous attempts, as of yet no one has successfully synthesized it in their lab._

_Analysis shows the production of prolactin almost ceases while the amount of oxytocin, acetylcholine, and dopamine increases dramatically. Tintrectrin also seems to be responsible for the near elimination of the hosts’ waste products. What the host doesn’t use is instead used to fuel the eggs. It’s also likely responsible for the initial modification of the host to ensure that they are not harmed.”_

_“Craarbitt captured twenty years after the last known mating frenzy still carry hundreds of thousands of Briik eggs. It’s also been shown that Craarbitt who play host to Briik eggs are more likely to successfully breed themselves.”_


End file.
